pierROT
by Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada
Summary: B-ko really, really dislikes having other people's scents cling to her. Actually, she just dislikes people in general. OC death.


pierROT

**Summary: B-ko really, really dislikes having other people's scents cling to her. Actually, she just dislikes people in general. OC death.**

**Disclaimer: I only own S-ka, my OC, who will be banished to OC Hell after this.**

**A/N: Oh hey, another one.**

_Did you know?_

_Pierrots, being performers, clowns really, are supposed to smile no matter what. They are crowd-pleasers, and must hide all their sadness and their anger, no matter how much they hate their audience. They hide all these painted emotions underneath a painted smile._

_Until the applause ends, the show must go on..._

"Kh...!" B-ko spat through gritted teeth as she scrubbed hard at her ribbon. Her fingers were already wrinkled from the soap and water but she continued to wash the limp cloth.

What on earth had possessed S-ka to steal the ribbon and tie it in her own hair?! Now the stench of her shampoo hung around the ribbon.

_"Ahaha, B-ko-chan, look~ Don't I look cute?" S-ka had laughed, spinning around and around so that the ribbon whipped through the air._

_"H-Hey, S-ka! Come on, give it back..." B-ko had forced herself to smile as usual while she pretended to be amused at S-ka's antics._

_"Haha, B-ko-chan. You're no fun at all..." S-ka continued to giggle, before handing the ribbon back, which now smelled of herbal shampoo._

"Dammit! Why won't it come off?!" B-ko almost screamed, scrubbing harder than ever. "Just what kind of shampoo is that?! It won't wash off!" The bubbles were slowly rising to her elbows, but she didn't notice.

"I-" The tap was opened to full.

"Hate-" The wet silk slapped against her hands.

"Other-" Soap suds flew everywhere.

"People's-" The brunette's hands shook. Today had been a particularly tiring day. People had swarmed all around her the entire day, trying to catch a glimpse of her _perfect_ smile. They all couldn't get enough of her...

"Scents!" ...like greedy, repulsive pigs.

By now, B-ko's hands were so wrinkled and prune-like that they looked like they belonged to a rotting corpse. A half-smile twisted her lips.

_I guess this is a reflection of what I really am, huh?_

She lifted one hand up to examine it, and flinched.

Even after ten minutes of hard scrubbing, the smell was still there, and it had even spread to her hands!

It was so, so, SO DISGUSTING to have stupid, boring, meaningless people's smells stick to her.

They were all inferior to her, weren't they?

"I'll kill her...!" B-ko snarled, thinking of S-ka.

"...B-ko-chan?" A voice suddenly echoed in the girls' toilet. "Is that you?"

B-ko froze. That was voice...

"B-ko-chan?" It was S-ka. "What arr you doing here?"

"S, S-ka..." B-ko mumbled, clutching the ribbon, which now resembled a limp rag.

S-ka's eyes narrowed. "You sounded really angry. It's not like you... what's wrong? Can you tell me?"

Please, S-ka... i-it's nothing, really!" B-ko exclaimed.

"Then why is it such a mess in here?" S-ka stared at the soap suds splattered everywhere. Then her eyes caught a flash of red. "Are you washing your ribbon?" Her eyes widened. "Don't tell me... you think I dirtied your ribbon? I was extra careful with it!"

"N-No..."

"I'm really hurt, B-ko-chan! I thought we were better friends than that!"

"S-ka, I..."

"Hmph! I guess..." Then she spoke something that made B-ko's eyes turn dull shade of purple.

"...I guess you're actually really petty, huh? You're actually not that great after-"

CRACK.

"This is a special news broadcast. Today in the second floor girls' toilet of a certain high school in ○ ○ prefecture, the body of a female student was found. Her head was tilted at an odd angle, as though something - or someone had broken her neck with incredible force.

The body had been found in a pool of soap water, and her eyes and mouth were wide open, as though she had screamed out right before she died. Some strands of her hair were found beside her, it seems as though the culprit had pulled them off her head by grabbing her hair from behind, wrenching her neck bones apart.

A red piece of cloth was found stuffed in her mouth. It was too torn and tattered to tell what it had originally been. Police are now investigating this case. In other news..."

"...this was today's victim. Good night."

**A/N: Reviews would be lovely.**


End file.
